


LSP x Finn Sex Scene

by Carliro



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of what happened when the screen went to black...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LSP x Finn Sex Scene

"Don't be scared, Finn. Lumpy's on lifeguard duty..."

 

LSP then smashed her lips against Finn's like the collision of India against Asia, the Himalayas of the lips puckering in the impact of madness. Her tongue introducted itself on Finn's throat, licking his uvula with much pleasure. Finn's gag reflexes kicked in, and he vomited violently pure stomachal bloody bile, which LSP devoured with much ovulation of madness. Finn then retributed, licking LSP's mouth with much pleasure and tasting his rotten black blood.

 

"Oh LSP, you're gengivitis is much supple in my mouth sensors of synconphant infancy!" moaned Finn like a mutated platypus violated by pink elephants of pleasure and despondency.

 

LSP much agreed, she kissed the hateful perv devil boy's mouth and strangulated his tongue with hers, cutting his blood flow and killing the mouth tissues, necrosis spreading like wildfire. But the blood went elsewhere, to Finn's adamantium penis of ejaculatory irregularities, pulsating within the confines of his azure pants like the midday sky upon a battlefield of corpses and rape.

 

"Oh Finn, it's time for you to reveal your dark rod of mysteries!" moaned LSP like a drug addicted baby tied to a machine bisecting it like in the Animatrix.

 

She then inverted herself to him, putting them on a 69 position, her face in his modesty covered crotch and her filthy, decaying vagina on his face. Her vulva was very repulsive, it was completly blackened and rotten, black blood and white pus oozing from the multiple rips and shreads in the putrid folds. Maggots, worms, centipedes and lancelets crawled around, devouring her corpse meat and borrowing many holes in the tainted sex organ, and methane and other decomposition gases were expelled from the depths of her cannal. Finn dove his tongue into that swamp sewer hole of intense hatred towards hygiene and licked the putrid flesh with much pleasure. The taste was completly rotten, decaying his mouth even further, his tastebuds exploding or commiting suicide as the mucose substances awashed his supple venemous tongue. Her clitoris was so decayed that it fell off into his tongue, which he masticatingly devoured with much pleasure.

 

"Oh Finn, your hateful emu genitalia mouth item is much suppository in my ripe folds of despise!" cried LSP in much desire pleasure of dementia.

 

LSP then unzipped the Finn panties, exposed his powerful 5 inch phallic organ. It was completly overwhelmed by tumours, the entire shaft and head grotesquely disfigured in ever growing lumps and bumps, exposing verdant green pus in it's abcesses of madness. Sea sponges and ticks had borrowed several holes into the urethra cannal, so precum and pus flowed forth from these holes. LSP got very aroused, so she put her filfthy, putrid, bleeding mouth on the cock, sucking it and swallowing the hateful fluids. Moans came out of Finn's throat, reverberating on the rotten labia and endometrium of LSP. This disturbed her chi pathways to the cerebellum, so she lost control of her bowels and expelled a violent, bloody torrent of fetid poop, sickly yellow diarrhea of madness that entered in Finn's nostrils with much fervor and compassion, flooding his nasal pathways and sending shit to his ear cannals and throat, sliding down his lungs.

 

LSP felt much relief and compensation for the unleashing of the turd, so she turned around and put herself above Finn's verdigris penis of wilderness and majesty, the tumours releasing droplets of pus that hit the edges of her carnicerous vaginal hole.

 

"This is it, loverboy. Now, your virginity..............................................................................................................................WILL END!!!!" moaned LSP like a constipated koala of evil and neopythagorean desires of lust!

 

She then grabbed the tumour parasitic hardness and thrust it up her snatch, sitting completly on that pole of gradness and tumourous life. Finn moaned with much passion and pedigree, his righteous penis now fucked a congenitally tight hole in which fullfilment and hope awaited like a sore thumb upon monophyletic serpent arses. LSP went up and down the shaft with much fervor and hedonism, and Finn thrust violently and at all speed. An immense friction was established in the fuckery, both lover thrusting against each other with all the dilligence and composotion of two horny little donkeys.

 

"Oh Finn, your delicious penis of neocartesian solipsism is much supple in my rotten swamp turd hole of hollistic sunyata sensations!" moaned LSP, matching her somnolent ascendency and descendence with Finn's powerful pelvis articulations of woe.

 

Finn's tumorous pole of life and verdant pus wood was very hard on LSP's decaying rotten snatch, the purest expression of life's vibrant triumph over darkness and death, the Yang destroying the pitifulness of the Yin. Unfortunately, as the fuckery increased, LSP's putrid meat was completly pulverised, her vaginal linings completly sliding off in a battered bloody mess, her labia falling off like beefy jerky on most supple a crotch, her cervix obliterated, her uterus punched and perforated, completly anihilated by Finn's cancerous man rod. To make matters more the bad, the penis destroyed all the way to her bowels, fucking her liver so hard that it was severed and pulled down with each thrust, until it came out of LSP's bleeding bog hole she calls vagina and fell to the ground. Her intestines were destroyed too, smashed into a thick triturated meat paste like unprocessed sausages, mixed with the bloody diarrhea shit. The bile, dung and putrid masticated intestinal meat all slid within Finn's penis, engorging it grotesquely like a water baloon.

 

"Oh LSP, I can't take it anymore!" moaned Finn in exceptionally painful dolor and pink pleasure of saudade.

 

"Cum inside me, Finn, cum inside me!" moaned LSP, she was reaching a new height of experiement as her internals organs were turned into brined cheese.

 

And with a last, all powerful pelvic thrust, Finn ejaculated, cumming ropes upon ropes of thick, pestilent yellowish pus. Unfortunately, with all the bile, pus, shit and blood inside his penis, the pressure was immense, so his phallus completly exploded in a loud tempestic bang, unleashing all the contents at the speed of a canon ball, utterly obliterating LSP's body and scattering into millions of butterflies of flesh spread everywhere. The explosion was so powerful that the sorrounding trees all fell down, and all the fluids and LSP's body was completely burned and destroyed in a flash of radiant, cancerous light. Only Finn remained, his skinn badly burned, his eyes bunrt to a crisp and his crotch a cancerous hole where a penis used to be.

 

Then Cosmic Owl came and put everything back to normal. But the memories of the tainted sex remained, and Finn would never put them in his vault...


End file.
